1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of water purification systems and, more particularly, is a water purification system having a multi-pass ultraviolet radiation chamber and a reverse osmosis chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanical and chemical filtration of water for drinking purposes is well known. Mechanical filtration removes sediment and particulate matter of a certain minimal size from water as a function of the filtration elements. Chemical filtration (such as activated charcoal) filters various chemicals that may be present. To kill bacteria, viruses and other microorganisms irradiation with radiant energy from a source of ultraviolet radiation is known. To achieve such kill results, the water is usually passed through a conduit transparent to ultraviolet radiation. The proximity of the source of ultraviolet radiation to such a conduit affects the intensity or concentration of the radiation dosage present. Additionally, the duration of exposure of the water in the conduit to the ultraviolet radiation affects the efficiency of the process in killing bacteria, viruses, and other microorganisms. Therefore, there existed a need to provide an improved water purification system having an ultraviolet light radiation source in close proximity to a plurality of water conveying tubes, and having means for increasing the duration of ultraviolet light radiation exposure to the water in each tube. Additionally, it is advantageous in such an improved system to have a removable cover on the multi-pass ultraviolet light radiation chamber in order to permit a user to quickly and easily replace the ultraviolet light bulb. Lastly, the instant system is further improved by implementing the multi-pass ultraviolet light radiation chamber with a reverse osmosis chamber.